Seta's Adventure
by xCyrusx
Summary: Members of the El Gang finally made peace in the world and have settled down in life. On Chung's side of the family, he and Eve had a son and a daughter, their names being Seta and Suki. On the same day as Seta receiving his very own twin shooters, an abnormal demon invasion happens. Unable to go himself, Chung sends Seta to Lurensia in order to check on the El Stone.
1. Chapter 1

**Been thinking about doing this story for quite a bit, but been too busy to do so. Now that I have some free time, might as well post it. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword or any of the characters. If I did, there would be more than just the pc game.**

 **Chapter one: Wake-up Call**

"Master Seiker, it is time for you to wake up" I faintly hear the butler say. Even so, it's enough to cause me to wake up. I push myself into sitting up and let out a yawn. "It is almost as though you were attempting to sleep in. Did you forget your plans for today?" I look over to him and shake my head.

"Of course not. I was merely... resting my eyes!" I reply as I put on a nervous smile. "Yes, just resting my eyes! I want to make sure I have enough energy." He lets out a small chuckle.

"Very well sir. The event is nearly finished. By the time you finish changing, it should be ready. I will see you there after the food is ready." My butler, Wade, bows and walks out while closing the door behind him. After a moment of sitting in bed, I decide to get up. My attention turns towards my attire for the day, Freiturnier. As I begin putting it on, someone knocks on my door.

"Seta! Can I come in? I have something to show you" my little sister, Suki, says as she continues knocking on the door.

"Just one second Suki" I say as I finish putting on the suit of armor. I lightly tap the tip of my feet on the ground and then walk over to the door. Once I open it, I'm greeted by the blonde-headed girl known as my sister dressed in her black, white and yellow dress. Two drones, black and white, circle around her in a playful way as she giggles.

"Look at them! Mother let them come with me while she's busy with a few things." I smile as I pat the top of her head. She then runs down the hall with the two drones following suit. I leave my room and proceed down the hall till I turn the corner and stop on the middle of the stairs. The people of Hamel are all here, clapping and cheering for me as I make my way down the stairs. I smile and wave as I make it down the rest of the stairs. They all step aside as I walk to the main garden. Waiting for me in the center is my father, King Chung, and my mother, Queen Eve, as well as the rest of our servants.

"The time has come, Seta, for you to accept your weapons" my father says as I walk closer. Next to him on the small table lay two twin pistols similar to his but black. "You have decided to walk the same path as me. As a result, your very own twin shooters have been made. One more thing as well. Hold out your hands." I do just as told.

He puts two black bracelets around my arms. I feel some strange yet familiar power run through them and somewhat into me. "What are these?" I ask. I look at him to see him summon one of his silver shooters in his hand. Wait, how did he...?

"It is a mana bracelet to help you get used to summoning your pistol at will. Once you get the hang of it, you won't need the bracelets anymore." I nod as I look at the bracelets. "Try summoning them now. Concentrate the mana into your hands and materialize your guns." I take a deep breath and relax myself. The mana begins flowing into my hands as both pistols disappear from the table and slowly form in my hands. A smile pops on my face once it does.

Everyone begins cheering again. "Well then Seta, I would like to..." my father stops talking and takes an interest to the sky. I look up to see it... getting darker? What's going on? Dark storm clouds begin swirling around followed by flashes of purple lightning.

"Pardon my interruption sir, but there are demons in the city!" Wade says in a different tone than usual. My father runs out to the main hallway followed by me and everyone else. He stops and stares out the door.

"Eve, come with me." My mother nods as the drones that were with Suki fly over to her. My father then turns his attention to me. "Seta, stay here with everyone else. Do not leave the castle unless I say otherwise." I nod my head and he leaves along with my mother. Wade closes the door and sighs.

"I will go make some tea to calm the nerves of everyone" Wade says as he goes to the kitchen. Not sure if that'll do much, but I guess it's worth a shot.

~Two hours later~

I sit here, stirring the spoon around the cup of tea Wade just refilled. _It's been about two hours. Are they okay?_ The door opens which catches my attention. My father and mother walk through with annoyed faces. I put my tea down on one of the steps and run over to them. "Something wasn't right about those demons..." my father mumbles.

"The aura about them was different compared to the demons of the past. Something is not right" my mother replies. They both look at me once I stop in front of them.

"Seta, I have a very important favor to ask of you." My eyes light up as he stares at me. "I need you to travel to Lurensia, find your way to Ruben and figure out what's wrong with the El Stone. I trust you can carry this out and come back in one piece?" I nod my head as the captain of the Red Knights, Penensio, walks into the castle.

"Sir, the remaining demons are no longer" he says as he sheaths his sword. "All citizens here may return back to their homes." A sigh of relief emits from the crowd of citizens here in the castle. One by one they all leave, leaving only me, my mother, father and Penensio alone.

"Penensio, I want ten Red Knights sent on the next boat to Lurensia alongside Seta." Penensio nods and leaves the castle. "Are you sure you can handle this task Seta?" I nod and give him a reassuring smile. He pats my head and runs his hand through it. "I trust you'll get this done, son."

"He should depart soon in order to solve this matter as soon as possible" my mother says. Both me and my father nod.

~Hamel Docks~

I stand on the boat and look at my mother, father, Suki and the majority of Hamel's citizens. "Are you completely certain you're going to be fine" my father asks.

"Of course. I wouldn't have accepted so calmly if I didn't" I say with a smile.

"When will you come back?" Suki asks.

"Very soon I hope." Her expression turns to a sad one. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

"I wish you the best of luck dear. Try to avoid strangers" my mother says. I slightly chuckle.

"Will do, mother."

"All aboard!" the captain of the ship says. Seems that's my signal to go.

Before any of my family members can speak further, the citizens begin saying their goodbyes and such. I give them all a wave and smile as the boat starts moving. Soon, the image of them waving becomes so small to the point of nonexistence. I now turn my head to the front of the ship. _Lurensia now huh? I wonder what I'll find there.  
_

* * *

 _ **And there you go, first chapter complete. Feeling confident with this one, though it probably won't be that long of a story for reasons. Anyways, be sure to review and such and I'll see ya for chapter two!**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, where the action finally decides to kick off. Hope you enjoy this one and.. yeah! Go ahead and read now.**

 **Oh, there was also a review :D**

 **TMCraze:** Thanks for the praise, it really helps. :D I didn't really know how to summarize this which is most likely the reason why it seems off-putting. ^^' And I assure you, the story does get better as it continues. Once again, thanks.

* * *

 **Chapter two – Rough Start**

The nostalgic sea breeze hits me with a small delight. I lean against the small railing and watch the waves pass by. I close my eyes to try and imagine the things in Lurensia, but...

"PREPARE TO BE BOARDED!" a very deep and scratchy voice calls out from a distance. I open my eyes to see a gray ship coming toward ours. Please don't tell me...

The gray ship rams bow-first into our starboard. The rocking causes me to stumble as my right hand stays clinging to the railing. "Protect the Prince!" one of the Red Knights shouts. They do know I'm fine, right? Two of them run over to and grab my arms, guiding me to safety."

"Take 'em down and take all their gold!" another one of those... pirates shouts. I turn my head and see five of them jump off their ship onto ours. I break free from the Red Knights' hold and my pistols materialize in my hands.

"Worry not of me, but of these fiends instead" I say. They nod and draw their swords. The rest of the Red Knights join in not long after. "The faster they are taken care of, the faster we can get to Lurensia. Captain, focus on getting us there!" A overweight pirate hops off of their ship onto ours, suddenly making ours gain about 50 or more weight. He pulls some type of bottle containing dark liquid out and takes off the cap.

"Kill them all!" he shouts as he yanks the bottle up, throwing the liquid out. It immediately turns into a gas, spawning three spiky demons.

This was very unexpected.

"New plan: hold out until we get to Velder's docks. If you can, kill them as well" I say as I point both guns at one of the demons. "Go!" The Red Knights begin swinging and cutting the spiked demons. On second thought, I should most likely get rid of the pirates. I run around the mini skirmish between the Red Knights and demons to the six pirates waiting for me. A grin shoots across all of their faces as I aim my pistols at them. "I'll give you guys the liberty of the first strike. Just hit me with your best shot!" My face remains calm as three come at once.

I shoot the ground of the ship which creates a hole big enough to trap a foot. Just as I had planned it, the first pirate gets caught in it, resulting in the second tripping over him. The third, unfortunately, was not as dumb and jumped over them. I dodge his downward air swing with a side step to the right. He immediate looks up and tries to attack me with a thrust of his sword. Another right side step solves the issue of getting hurt as I pistol whip him over the rail, into the water. Satisfying end if you ask me.

"Aren't so tough now, huh?" I say as I run toward the next three, using the pirate stuck in the ground as an extra foothold. Three shots are fired from my gun as I land next to three fallen pirates. "You guys were more overrated than I thought." I turn to the demons and aim my guns at one.

A bomb lands in the middle of the Red Knights and demons' little skirmish. "Die ye fools!" is the last thing I hear before I find myself jumping for water as the boat explodes.

~Port Lurensia~

...

I come to my senses and open my eyes. I quickly sit up, gasping for air. Once I feel I can breathe without problems, I begin scanning the area. For some reason, I'm on a boat. _How exactly did I get here?_ I think as I stand up. _I remember jumping off the boat, not getting on one._ I go to walk but quickly stumble and grab onto the rail of the boat. Seems my body isn't quite ready for moving, but I have to press on.

I manage to climb out of the boat and begin walking across the dock. Somehow I managed to crack my Freiturnier's left shoulder. I sigh and keep moving until I reach the entrance to Harmony Road. To my surprise, I find soldiers fighting off demons in the distance. "This place is supposed to be peaceful and secure. What are demons doing here?" I question out loud. I don't even know why I did since it's only me here.

"You shouldn't be here" I hear a masculine man say behind me which causes me to gasp. I turn around to see one of the Velder Knights. "Civilians should be back at the tents. Come with me." I nod. Hopefully the tents are closer to the path to Ruben. Once I solve that problem, I'll come back and aid with the demon problem.

~Suburbs of Velder~

"Here you are. Please, stay out of trouble and leave it to us Knights to handle the situation" the Velder Knight tells me. He turns around and begins walking off.

"Hold on just one sec" I call out. He turns around and looks at me. "What's the fastest way to get to Ruben from here? I need to get there as soon as possible." He doesn't respond. He just stands there, possibly thinking of something.

"Follow me." He starts walking right to a girl with blue hair, red glasses and blue armor. She was talking to a man holding a lute, but stops once the Knight walks up to her. "Sorry to interrupt, but a citizen wishes to leave the area." The Knight points to me and she walks over to me.

"And just who are you?" she asks. Her blue eyes stare me down.

"Seta Seiker ma'am" I reply formally. She gasps and backs up a bit. "Is... something wrong with my name?" She shakes her head and clears her throat.

"I'm sorry; I just didn't think one of the Royal family members would be coming here unguarded." She has a point.

"I did have Red Knights escorting me, but we were ambushed by greedy pirates. When I came to, I was already on a boat here at Velder's docks." She nods. "Anyways, I'd like to leave for Ruben. I have an important task which happens to involve me going there."

She turns to the Knight. "Go get a carriage prepared for him." The Knight salutes and walks off. She then looks back at me. "A carriage will be prepared for you shortly. By the way, I'm Vanessa, leader of the Velder troops. I'm sorry you had to come at a time of war Seta, but unfortunately the demons have managed to return back, forcing us out from the capital."

"Demons also attacked us at Hamel as well." Vanessa looks at me surprised. "Don't you think someone is behind these attacks?" She nods as the carriage pulls up beside us. "Thank you for the carriage by the way. It really speeds things up for me." I climb into the carriage and look at her from the window.

"Don't mention it. Simply think of it as a welcoming gift." I nod as I tell my driver to take me to Ruben. "Also." I look back at Vanessa. "If you get the chance, be sure to stop by Velder again. We should have this problem under control soon." I give her a smile as the carriage begins moving.

I watch as Velder soon leaves my line of sight and the woods cover it up. Soon, however, I find myself drifting to sleep.

~Lake Noahs~

A bump shaking the carriage tossing me into the air causes me to wake up. I look left and right to see that it was nothing, making me sigh in relief. "Get out here, little punk!" some muscular voiced man says. Is he talking to me? The carriage door opens and a hand emerges through, grabbing my arm. "I said... GET OUT!" He pulls me out and I land on the grass. I lift my head up and turn to the carriage to see that the horse was shot with an arrow. My driver is being tied up by someone with a mask. "Cough up all your ED and I promise you won't lose any limbs."

He doesn't know who he's dealing with. "Like you'd be able to even get that far" I say. I hear him growling and see him raise his foot. That imbecile didn't even bother to tie me up. I quickly move as his foot touches the earth. Once I get to my feet, my pistols form in my hands and I aim them at him. "Really think you still have a chance?"

"Stay still you rat!" He recklessly runs at me which I counter my dodging and tripping him. He lands flat on his face, tasting the dirt while down there. I then slam my heel into his back. _People like these guys deserve no sympathy,_ I think as I turn my attention to the one who managed to tie a rope around my driver's hands.

Once I point one of my pistols at his head, he flinches. "Run, or end up like your friend." He slowly turns his head to the other guy and gasps. "Better hurry. This bullet is just ready to enter your head." He runs in the direction we just came from which causes me to chuckle. "I didn't even have to use any mana." I untie my driver and help him to his feet. "Sorry for all the trouble they caused."

"It is fine sir, thank you for getting rid of them" he replies. I nod and look over at the horse that was shot. "I am afraid this is as far as I can take you. I need to have my friend here get some assistance so I'll be going back to Elder. Ruben is just ahead of you."

"I understand. Please have a safe travel back." After waving, I turn around and proceed toward Ruben.

* * *

 **And there you have it, second chapter. Hope you enjoyed and will come back for the next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review answers!**

 **TMCraze:** The chapters will be getting longer in the future. Slow start and all that, ya know? As for the others... Well, you'll have to wait and see. :D

 **iTricksterz:** Thanks! Other marriages will be reveal soon... or will they~?

 **Chapter three – Journey Start**

~El Tree~

Took a bit of time for me to get here. After convincing the people of Ruben to let me see the El Tree, I finally made it. I stare in awe at the alluring El Tree. Why would someone want to ruin something as beautiful as this? "What do we have here~?" I hear a mysterious voice say. I look around but see nothing. "One of royal blood too? Very interesting." I turn around while summoning my pistol to my right hand. I point straight ahead of me at thin air. I know someone is here. "Bravo. You managed to find me." The figure appears dressed in all black with a hood covering their face. "To think you managed to actually sense me."

"Who are you?" I ask. The person doesn't speak. "Are you the one who sabotaged the El Stone?" A smirk appears on the person's face. "Answer me!" The person now begins laughing. "What exactly is so funny?"

"You hastily jumped to the conclusion, having no evidence to even support it. That's what I find so funny." I growl. "Easy there, I'm not who you assume. I am, however, associated with the one resons-" I cut them off while they're speaking.

"Take me to the one responsible for the demon outbreak." My look changes to a glare.

"And if I refuse?" My index finger brushes against the trigger. If you refuse, then...

"I'll pull the trigger. I'm sure one shot to the head will end you. Am I wrong on this assumption?" A moment of silence passes by the both of us as the wind picks up. The person chuckles a bit before shaking their head.

"I'll give you a hint then." I narrow my eyes. "Work your way to Altera and begin your search. That, however, is if you can survive an ambush." My look changes to a confused one. What ambush? My attention then turns to my surroundings. We're enclosed by the small trees surrounding us. I turn back to the person to re-aim my pistol, but they're already gone. How did that person get away so easily?

Various noises come from the bushes. Are the demons here already? I see a red eye glaring at me from a distance. More appear around it, doing the same thing. My second pistol appears in my hand as I point them. I feel more eyes staring me down from behind, making me look in that direction only to see the more eyes. Great, I really am surrounded by demons. They begin emerging from the bushes, closing off any attempt I had at running. This can't be the end of me...

"Armageddon Blade!" I hear a familiar voice call out. A giant aura in the shape of a blade shoots out from the trees, taking out a row of demons. A knight dressed in black, white and red armor and spikey red hair walks out of the bushes as the aura disappears. Some of the demons run at him and he puts his sword back. "Sandstorm!" With a quick spin and forward swing with his sword, he creates a mini sandstorm which clears out the small wave of demons that dared rush him. He closes his eyes and sheathes his sword back. Five more who managed to sneak around run at him. I aim one of my pistols at the one closes to him and get ready to shoot.

As I almost pull the trigger, I hear something coming from the sky. I look up to see a meteor falling down on the five demons, taking them out. Was this his doing? "Thanks for the help, Aisha" the spikey head says. Why does he seem so familiar? He turns his head to me and narrows his eyes.

"Of course Elsword" I hear a female voice say coming from the trees. A purple-headed girl wearing a white, purple and pink coat and a purple skirt walks out holding a wand. She, too, seems familiar. "Is that all of them?"

"Elsword... Velder's Lord Knight?" I ask out loud. It's got to be him.

"It's been awhile, Seta the Royal son" he replies as he walks over to me along with Aisha. "You really have grown to look similar to your father with your mother's hair color." He ruffles my hair and we both chuckle.

"It's nice to see you again Seta. How have your parents and sister been?" Aisha asks.

"Before the demons attacked us, great. They've been waiting for you to return for a visit" I reply with a smile on my face.

"So the demons also attacked Hamel? Is that the reason you're here by yourself?" Elsword asks. I nod and look back at the El Tree. A sigh escapes me.

"Father entrusted me with the task of checking on the El Stone while they stayed and protected Hamel. Because the El Stone was moved from here to Altera, my journey has been prolonged. I just wish I can fix things before it's too late."

"Mom! Dad! I finished the rest of them like you told me too!" I hear a voice call from the trees. Emerging from them is a girl my height. She's wearing a light pink top with short sleeves and a purple design in the middle, white and light pink gloves with two symbols in the middle, pink skirt with the light pink top running along its sides and purple boots. In her hand rests a silver wand with a circle containing a star in the middle and wings on the sides at the top of the staff. Just like Aisha, she too had purple hair. Though unlike Aisha, her hair was in the style of two pigtails that ran down to her thighs. Her eyes, like Elsword, were crimson. Her attention turns to me as a smile forms on her face. "Hi there."

"I believe you two haven't met yet. Seta, this is our daughter Aria. Aria, this is Seta. He's the son of Chung" Elsword tells her. I hold my hand out with a smile. She nods and shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you Seta."

"Likewise" I reply as we let go of each other's hand. "By the way, why are you three here?" The question randomly comes out of my mouth as I stare at them blankly.

"We heard some royal kid happened to pass by" Aisha says. She goes to speak again, but then shadows appear swirling around us. "Looks like we've got trouble."

Demons containing black auras around them appear surrounding them. "Great, there's more of them" I say. "I don't have time to be stopped by them."

"Hey, Seta" Elsword calls my name. I turn to him to see he's still looking at the demons. "You said you needed to get to Altera right?"

"Yeah, that's where some mysterious guy told me to search before you three got here. Why, got a plan of some sort?" If his plan is one that can get us out of this mess, I'm up for it.

"Aria, I want you to escort Seta to Altera. Once you two get the El Stone back, make your way to Hamel. That's where the two of us will be to support Chung after clearing things in Velder." I look at Aria to see her nod. "Spiral Blast!" Elsword swings his sword twice at the demons. On the second swing, one in an uppercut motion, sparks shoot out which wipes out the ones blocking the path to Ruben.

"Let's go Seta" Aria says. I nod and follow her out of the battle.

~Ruben Village~

We stop running once we get into the village. "You think... those two will be alright..?" I ask in between breaths. I take a deep breath and look over at Aria.

"Of course. You do know who those two are right?" she asks. I nod my head yes. "Then there's nothing to worry about. They'll meet us in Hamel like they said they would." She gives me a reassuring smile which I smile back at. Hopefully she's right and they will meet us there. "If that's all you have to ask, then let's start moving. The faster we reach Altera, the better right?"

"Right. Lead the way ma'am." She giggles and begins walking. I follow by her side.

* * *

 **And there's chapter three. Enjoyed it? Go ahead and review/follow it! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry for the lateness! Graduation came up and I've been spending most of my time with family. w' Enough of me though, let's get into the fanfic!_**

 **Chapter four – Murder Mystery?**

~Sunset. Elder Village~

"So, how much does it cost for carriages around here?" I ask randomly. "I don't know how long it'll take with us walking so..." She turns around with five fingers up. I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Around five thousand depending on the distance" she says. T-that much? Man, carriages must be really comfortable if they're charging that much for a simple ride. A price like that should go to something more valuable than a simple ride. "If you're wondering why the price is so high, it's because of the things going around. Times are a bit hard around here."

"I see..." I check my pocket for my wallet, only to not find it. What happened to my wallet? I could have sworn it was in my pocket the whole time. Maybe it fell out when I jumped into the water? I sigh as I continue following Aria.

We pass by a few shops, two of them being restaurants. My stomach growls at me as I smell the sweet scent of freshly baked cookies. The smell puts me in a trance as I notice myself moving closer. "Seta?" Aria's voice drags me back to reality as I slowly look at her.

I quickly clear my throat and fix my posture. "So, where exactly are we going?" She points toward the forest up ahead. "O-oh... the forest..." My expression changes into a disgusted one.

"Got a problem?" I shake my head no and she turns around. _Guess it'll be my first time sleeping in the forest... I suppose I should try and get used to it,_ I think as I follow Aria. The door to a store opens up, the light shining on our faces. We turn to see a middle-aged man, curly brown hair and black eyes, in the doorway.

"What are you kids doing out here? You should be inside instead of wondering the streets!" he says with a voice that sounds as though it's on the brink of panic. Aria speaks before I have a chance of saying anything.

"We're going to Bethma village."

"This late in the day even with all that's going on?!" I raise an eyebrow. _What is he talking about?_ "Come, get inside!" He hurries behind us and begins pushing us in. He closes the door. "Stay here for the night. I'll even have a room prepared for the both of you." I blink twice at him as he walks over to the counter where a big book is sitting there, open. Apparently, this is an inn.

"I guess we're staying here for the night?" I question as I look at Aria. She shrugs her head and sits at one of the empty tables. I follow her and take a seat on the opposite side of her. "So, any idea what's going in this village?"

"Well, there was some talk about people being kidnapped at night, but that's about it" she replies. I let out a sigh as a girl with short black hair comes over and sits down at our table. "And you are?"

"Sayuri. Pleasure to meet you both" she replies with a wink. "I overheard you two questioning the recent kidnappings."

"You know about them?" I ask and she nods. "Catch us up to speed, if you don't mind."

"Well for starters, this has been happening for two weeks. Every night around midnight, women and kids would be taken away from a mysterious figure that one person has seen and escaped from. Yesterday makes twenty six people."

"This is quite serious…" I turn toward the floor. _What if we help out with the search?_ I think before turning to Aria who raises an eyebrow. "How about we assist with the search? We can possibly figure out who this person is and catch 'em.

"I'll even join in, evening any odds" Sayuri tells us.

"Sure. Our original plan of getting to Bethma got shot down so this is something else we can do" Aria replies.

"Great! Since we're doing this, I have the perfect plan."

* * *

I stare down at Aria from the comfort of a rooftop. "I hate this stupid plan" Aria comments. Sayuri giggles as I give her a nervous smile. "Why couldn't it be one of you two?"

"Well, Seta's a guy and I came up with the plan. I say this is fair in terms of roles to play" Sayuri replies. I hear Aria growl and then a footstep in the distance. Immediately, I look to the right and see a figure walking toward Aria.

She notices and looks at the figure as well. "Awfully suspicious there" she starts. "Who are you and what are you doing?" The person remains quiet. "And now you aren't speaking." The person then goes into a sprint which makes Aria take a step back. "W-what are you-"She gets cut off by the person grabbing her and running off.

"Time to move Seta!" Sayuri shouts as I get up and jump to the building following the path of the kidnapper. The person makes a sharp right down an alley which causes me to jump off the building to continue the chase.

"Let her go you creep!" I shout as my right pistol forms in my hand and I shoot toward the person's foot. It causes them to stumble and almost fall, but they continue moving. I clench my teeth as I keep up the pace.

"Bait 'em from taking the next alley to the right" Sayuri says from behind me. I nod, quickening my pace and watching for the turn attempt. Once the person goes for it, I let off three shots which makes them continue on the main path. _Perfect!_ Sayuri drops down from the building with her weapon, a rapier, at the person. "Don't move! Give up and turn yourself in."

The person pulls out a dagger and throws it at Sayuri who dodges by jumping back. He then turns to me before I realize what's going on and turn around, the crack in Freiturnier taking the damage from the person's hidden dagger. I punch the person in the gut which makes them almost drop Aria. "Too close" I say as I pull Aria from their grasp.

The person then makes a run for it again, the three of us chasing them this time. They head in the direction of a house with a giant lock on it. _Hideout maybe? Can't let them get in!_ Both pistols materialize and I stand still, taking shots at the person's legs. Two of my four shots take out their right left, making them fall before reaching the door. "Sayuri, go get the guards. Aria and I will watch 'em" I say as I approach the person, one gun aimed at their left leg and the other at their head.

* * *

"You've got a lot of explaining to do" one of the guards say as him and the other guards take the kidnapper away.

"You kids did well out there. Great job catching the crook" another one says to us as he walks over. "Here, you've earned it." He drops a pouch with coins in it into my hands. "Two million in there. Enjoy yourselves." He then walks off and I look back at the girls.

"With that, we can get a fancier hotel for the night" Aria says.

"You guys are still going to Bethma right? Mind if I tag along for a while?" Sayuri asks. Aria and I both nod which makes her smile. "Sweetness!"

"Can we stop off somewhere in the morning for clothes? I'm gonna need something other than my armor since that dagger made the crack worse" I ask.

"Sure, we'll go first thing in the morning" Aria replies as we begin looking for a new hotel.

* * *

 **:D**


End file.
